Sweet Cherries
by Sunsetcheetah
Summary: Short story, not finished, kinda has mature audience themes...just a little. Charley loves cherries, The guys like a good Challenge, especially Vinnie. What happeneds when you mix the two?


Ok Biker mice from Mars aren't mine they belong to the person who created them! (All bow down to his genius!!) - Ok this fanfic is also rated well I guess between pg-13 to more likely a rated R, basically because this will get umm, you know, a little later in the story..  
  
Caution: a lot of oral with cherries and stems.if ya know what I mean.  
  
Cherries strongly cautioned: you might get popped.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this story, I wrote this like last year (02) and didn't know if I should post or not but since I have writers block on the other one and I'm working on my Grad project I decided I should post this one for all my readers! My friend Roman helped me a little on this. Check ya later CAtz!!  
  
Also this story is dedicated to my Best Friend Amber J. You see. she has a strong love of anything that has to do with cherries.Everything she owns has some sort of cherry on it.hehehe wonder why? ^_- Love ya lots Cat sista!!  
  
And now. On with this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sweet Cherries*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys! I'm back from the market!" Charley called out as she entered the garage. It was deadly quiet, no loud music playing, no loud fighting or yelling. Immediately Charley thought something was wrong. Suddenly she heard a small chuckle. She put down her groceries and began walking towards the sound. Along the way she picked up a wrench for protection. She heard it yet again. It was coming from the kitchen. She paused, took a deep breath and ran into the room, "Alright who are yo..."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Throttle and Modo were sitting across from each other holding their breath while Vinnie was sitting in the middle trying hard not to burst out in laughter. The two of them were holding their breaths and each were starting to turn lovely shades of red to blue and both looked hilarious.  
  
Charley just stood their looking at them for a moment, trying to decide if she should laugh or just keep on starring when all three mice looked at her then went back to what they were doing. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Never a dull moment with these three." She walked out of the kitchen and picked up her grocery bags and came back into the kitchen just in time to see a partly blue Throttle gasp out for air while Modo held his for a few more seconds making sure he was the known winner.  
  
"Ha! Ah beat ya Throttle!" Modo stated triumphantly as he gasped for air. "N. No, it just means you have more space for air in you." "No matter what ya say I still beat ya."  
  
"Well you haven't gone against me yet bro's! I'll smoke you both!" Vinnie said giving them his famous smile. That was the beginning of another argument, which would soon turn into a small, no wait big *playful* fistfight (emphasis on playful). Charley sighed again and began to unpack the groceries. She opened the refrigerator just as all three of them fell onto the floor and began their little fight. She put in milk, eggs, hotdogs and root beer of course, and a few other things. She stopped when she came to a medium size package.  
  
She smiled put it aside and finished packing everything else quickly. The guys had rolled into the living room part of the Garage, which was where Charley decided to sit down and enjoy her snack. She sat down and opened the box. Inside were a few dozen cherries; sweet delicious cherries. She took one out and held it by the stem. She remembered the first time she had tried a cherry, in the fourth grade. It was during lunch/recess when she was sitting with a few of her girl-friends.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Hey Charlene! Can I trade you half of your Twinkie for some cherries?" "Uh I don't think so Sara, I've never had cherries before. How do I know they aren't yucky? Huh?" "Ok, ok here. Try one" "Ok" Charlene pops it in her mouth and loves it. She was careful enough to notice the seed and spit it out. She was about to throw away the stem too but Sara stopped her. "Why are you throwing it away?"  
  
"Duh! She's never had one before so she doesn't know!" Yelled Nicole. Sara sighed, but then her eyes lit up. "Here, Charlene! Put the stem in your mouth and then tight it in a knot with your tongue!" "What?! I can't do that! And why should I want to?" "Just try it! You never even tried before." Nicole said. "Ok but why would I want to?" "I'll tell ya after you do it ok." Sara said looking at Nicole. "I'll do it if you two do it." Charlene said to her friends.  
  
"Ok!" The two said and grabbed a cherry each and ate them. Then the three of them popped the cherry stems into their mouths and began tying them. Nicole was the first done and pulled out a stem with a knot in it. Next was Sara. The two sat there starring at their friend when Charlene's eyes finally opened wide and she pulled out a stem with a knot in the middle of it. The two girls began to giggle hysterically as a worried Charley looked over. "Is this some kind of new jinks?" She said looking at the two of them. "No. Hehehe. It. It means. Oh Nicole you tell her." "It means. Hehehe. that you're a good French kisser!" "Eeeww, you guys!"  
  
"No that's a good thing! It means that when we get older all the guys will wanna kiss us cuz we'll be really good kissers." "Hmm well I guess it's a good thing." "Yup I just learned how to tie it last week!" Sara said proudly. "Ya and Charl. Charley!"  
  
*Flash back ends*  
  
"Charley! Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?!" Vinnie said as he looked down at her. His fur ruffled from his rough housing. "Oh ya I'm ok." She said putting the cherry down, but then she smiled and put it in her mouth, with the three mice watching. She then took out the seed and put it into a grocery plastic bag she had brought with her. She then put the stem in her mouth to the surprise of the guys. And in a matter of time pulled it out with a knot in it. She smiled at it then pulled out another cherry.  
  
During all of this all three mice had remained quiet and focused on her, when she put the stem in her mouth it caught them off guard. But when she pulled it out with a knot in the middle of it that did something else then just surprise them. Modo sort of just swallowed, Throttle just stared, Vinnie purred at her. She looked at the three of them. "What are you guys so excited about?" "Umm, Charley-ma'am. How exactly did you do that?"  
  
"What?" She asked, knowing exactly what they were talking about. She took another cherry into her mouth, took out the seed and then put the stem in her mouth. Her mouth twitched a little with the movement of her tongue but sure enough a few seconds later she produced yet another stem with a knot in it's middle. She then put the same stem back in her mouth and after a few more seconds another knot was made and the stem went in once more and yet again it came back out with another knot, three in total. She smiled again, " I bet you guys can't do that", She said looking at each of them.  
  
She was finally going to get them back at some thing, she was so sure of it, "I Challenge you guys to do everything I do to a cherry stem. Meaning if I tie it in a knot you guys do the same. If I do three knots or more you do the same. How about it?"  
  
"Bro's we've just been challenged! And hell do I accept!" Vinnie said jumping on the couch next to Charley. Modo sat on her other side and Throttle chose the love seat next to the coach. She handed them each a cherry stem and sat back to watch the fun. Vinnie wasted no time in popping the whole cherry in his mouth nearly choking on the seed. Modo and Throttle took a little more time but finally each had the stems in their mouths and were now in the process of trying to tie it.  
  
"Hey Charley-girl, out of wonderment what's the point of this. if there is one?"  
  
"I'll tell ya when we finish," she said with a little smile. This definitely worried Modo and Throttle, Vinnie on the other hand couldn't have been happier. Their tongues twisted and turned the stem trying to get a knot out of it. They each had on faces of true concentration. 'Finally' Charley thought, 'I finally found something they can do quietly! Oh I hope they can't do it. That way every day they'll be trying to tie it and I'll always have this peace and quiet... well at least for a week' She couldn't have been more wrong. "Ah almost got it! Dang it." Modo cried out. "I don't think so, I'm going to get it first!" Vinnie said. "I hate to burst your bubbles but I'll be done before you two will ever be." Throttle answered back. Before another brawl started all Charley simply said was, "I knew it". That caught the attention of all three mice. "What do you mean Charley-ma'am?"  
  
"I sat their quietly tying my knot and you guys didn't even take 1 minute before you started talking. I guess that that's just one thing you can't do." She said in a matter O fact kind of way. She smiled again very briefly; they were falling in the trap little by little. perfect.  
  
"Hold it sweetheart, you never said we had to be quiet," Vinnie said looking at her. She smiled, "I said to do everything I do to the stem, I was quiet while I tied it in a knot. wasn't I?" "Well, ya. but!" "The lady has a point bro's." "We'll do it real quiet this time Charley-ma'am"  
  
" I sure hope so," she said popping another cherry stem in her mouth this time taking longer than before. She twisted and turned her tongue in her mouth. This was really starting to get to Vinnie as he watched her perform her little stunt. It was starting to really turn him on. This time when she took out the stem the knot that she had made was three times bigger than all the other ones. "Gees Charley-girl, where'd you learn how to do that?" Throttle asked her. "I've had lots of practice," she said.  
  
"Well ah haven't even got a small knot in this, none the less am ah gonna get a big one in it yet." "Just what kind of practice have you had?" Vinnie said eyeing her now. She gave him a smile, "wouldn't you like to know? Like I said I'll tell you the reason for all of this once you three get one knot in your first stem and then in the second one a larger knot."  
  
She smiled again and plucked out another cherry and sucked on it sweetly all the time completely oblivious to the torture she was bestowing on Vinnie. Finally after a few more minutes Throttle almost had the knot, which caused Vinnie to wake up from his free peek show and concentrate on his.stem. a few seconds later, he produced the tip of a stem with a knot in the middle. " Ha finally! What do ya think of my nicely knotted stem babe?" he said winking at her, Throttle perked up a bit, "was it painful?" Vinnie gave him a look.  
  
"Not bad, now you get to work on the other knot." Charley said oblivious to the death looks that were being shot. "No prob!" he said as he now confidently plopped another cherry in his mouth. Modo and Throttle eyed him and thus continued on theirs. In total it had taken them nine minutes but finally they both had knots in them and were now starting on their second stem. Charley couldn't believe the show she was getting. She had only expected some peace and quiet at first and now. well now she was getting the most pleasurable tongue twisting show she had ever seen or even imagined.  
  
"Hey Charley. give me a hint how do you get the big knot in the stem while it's all still in your mouth." Vinnie said looking at her with a little smile that didn't make Charley feel as if he really wanted to talk about the cherry's stem any more. "Sorry Vinnie, you'll just have to do it on your own."  
  
"Well at least, can you do it one more time for me? Or actually two more times.?" "I'll do it one more time and that's all" Charley began to suck on another cherry got rid of the seed and took the whole stem in. "Hey Charley can you look at me while you do that?" Vinnie asked. Charley felt as if he was up to something. She wasn't sure what something was but she didn't like it so far. "Ok fine." She looked straight at him while she started to tie the knot in. But while she did it she saw Vinnie pick up another cherry. She looked at him questionably but he only smiled a seductive smile at her, which made certain parts of her feel a little. warm and tingly. He began to suck on it slowly while he watched her work on hers. By this time Throttle and Modo had taken notice of what was going on and slowly very slowly began to leave with out the two of them noticing anything. Charley crossed her arms and looked Vinnie in the eyes; all he did though was smile as he went about his business and began to work it into a knot. "Hey Charlene. care to make things interesting?"  
  
That's it! I knew it! Charley thought to herself, that's the catch. "How?"  
  
"Well how about if I can make this into a knot in lets say. 3 more minutes," he showed her it was still unknotted, " then you have to do one of my dares, if not then I'll be your slave for a day. deal?"  
  
"What kind of dare?" She said eyeing him suspiciously, Vinnie being her slave for a day wouldn't be a bad thing at all. "I want to see how good you are at tying these cherry stems" was all he said. 'Hmm can't be that bad of a dare' Charley thought to herself.  
  
"Alright then deal, you can start now if you want but you won't win." He only smiled as Charley looked at the clock with a smug smile on her lips. 'He won't be able to do it in 3 minutes. It took me half an hour to learn how to just put two knots in it and then an hour to do it all at the same time with three' she looked toward Vinnie, unsurprisingly he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since the bet started, well. Before the bet started and she now found herself beginning to stare at his mouth, which was twisting and turning that she began to imagine all the possibilities that could happen with his tongue. She slowly found herself beginning to get warm again in her lower regions. She closed her legs tighter and then looked at the clock again, not even a minute had gone by and he was already getting her all hot and bothered.'wait a minute'. she thought to herself, 'did I just say to myself that he's getting me all hot and bothered'. she now had a puzzled look on her face and slowly began to obliviously rub her legs together slowly. Vinnie began to smile wider as he saw all these emotions running through her, all because he was starring at her.  
  
'Ok Charlene stay calm, he did this on purpose.' She turned to look at him again. He had on a sweet and seductive look on his face as he twisted his mouth again, 'Fine. He wants to play this game, well that's just fine with me' She thought to herself as she oh so casually reached over and picked up a cherry. 'What's she doing now?' Vinnie thought to himself, he had two knots in already and only needed one more.  
  
Charley slowly looked up at the clock, a minute and then some had finally passed. She smiled and continued to look as she slowly sucked on the cherry as seductively as she could. She brought out her tongue and pulled the cherry in. She then pulled out the seed and placed the stem back in her mouth. It was now Vinnie's turn as he felt himself getting all 'hot and bothered' by just watching her. 'No I can't get side tracked or she'll win. I just have one more knot and then she'll have to do her dare.' He gave her a sly smile and continued to work. She in return gave him a little smirk and continued working her stem. 'Hopefully if I distract him, enough time will run out and I'll have my own Vinnie slave for a day, just one more minute and he's mine for the day' She then smile again to herself at her choice of words. 'Gee Vin, every day your getting to me more.'  
  
She gave another glance at the clock and smiled, 30 seconds left. She completely forgot about distracting him and just began her silent count down.  
  
' 27, hmmm I'll have him do laundry, 24, then maybe some dishes he hates that, 19, then maybe I'll have him sweep and wax the floors, 13, hmmm then, well then I'll decided what else, 9,8, she began to smile to herself, 7,6, Vinnie began to smile as well, 5,4,3,2'  
  
"Done", Vinnie said out loud as he produced a stem with a large knot in it. "Huh? Oh I can't believe this." Charley crossed her arms. "Well," Vinnie said smiling to himself, "Remember we had a deal. want to hear your dare?" "Sure it can't be as bad as all I had in store for you if I had won." She said smirking. It got worse, (AN: for her not us of course ^_-) "Well then, I dare you to tie another knot in a stem, this time though I want you to tight it a different way." "What way?" She said getting a cherry and getting ready to pop it in her mouth. He reached out and grabbed her hand holding the cherry and brought it up to his mouth.  
  
"Well I thought since you were such a great tongue twister I wanted to know how good of a tongue twister you'd be, when you had to do the twisting in someone else's mouth." He said as he popped the cherry in his mouth and raised his eyebrows at her in a seductive gesture. "Ah, you, ah, you never said." "And yes I did, I said you'd have to do a dare, I never said what kind it had to be." Charley found herself trapped. 'Oh that no good.Namagomi... !!?? Where'd that come from??(AN: slayers) Oh well that's not fair. But then again if I back away, I won't hear the end of this.' "Fine then, you want me to give you something to twist about," she said getting on top of him, straddling his lap and surprising him,  
  
"Then twist this" She kissed him with a passion that Vinnie hadn't been expecting. He quickly got out of his shock long enough to feel her working a knot in the stem that was in his mouth.  
  
'She takes everything too seriously' he said smiling through the kiss and began making trouble. He put his arms around her and felt her squirm a little. He smiled yet again and put his hands on her back and pushed her closer to him. Charley couldn't believe what was happening, she was kissing Vinnie. Not just kissing Vinnie, but French kissing him! And not only that she was the one that started the whole thing! And even stranger, she was enjoying herself.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening but.' she put her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed herself on him even further. 'He wants me to tie a knot in his mouth, then I'll give him something he won't be able to even mumble about.'  
  
Her tongue twisted in and out of his mouth slowly tying the stem in a knot. Vinnie on the other hand not wanting this to end caused some more trouble. He put his hands on her bottom and gave a slight squeeze. She gasped and came up for air, " Oh Vinnie, you're doing this on purpo." He pulled her in again and wouldn't let her finish, because of course he was doing it on purpose.  
  
'He's doing that on purpose she concluded in her mind. He doesn't want me to finish the knot.well then, two can play.' She began running her hands slowly down his chest and felt his breathing move faster. This time she gave a small smile. She was able to get the stem to cross itself over, she was almost done, but before she could do anything else she suddenly felt her own breathing move more rapidly as his hands went up the back of her shirt. A small moan escaped her lips and she almost gave up on tying the stem but stubbornness wouldn't allow it.  
  
As she continued in crossing the stem and running her hands over his chest, she began removing his bandoleers. At this gesture he tried to take her shirt off but she wouldn't let him and she slowly laid herself on top of him and continued to tie the stem. She finally had it ready and all she had to do was pull it now to secure the knot but decided she was having much too much fun here. The two continued to kiss as Vinnie pulled her yet even closer to him and.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*AN: *smiles wickedly* ~To Be Continued.  
  
I have many ways that I want to end this short story with.but I just can't decide which way I want to end it. So I'm gonna ponder this while I let you pull your hair out in suspense. ^_- I know. I'm sooooo evil *gives an evil sexy grin to everyone* you'll just have to wait a while till I decide.until then,  
  
Check ya later CAtz!!  
  
Heheheh. 


End file.
